First and Forever
by Ravensky Y-chan
Summary: Sakura menatap ke depan dan tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. / Kesalahpahaman berujung kepedihan. / "Kau tau, kau adalah pria pertama bagiku dan selamanya hanya kaulah satu-satunya." / DLDR! Mind to review?


Sakura menatap ke depan, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"… dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai." Sasuke mengucapkan ijab kabul dengan lancar.

Sang pengantin wanita tersenyum bahagia, dan cukup… Sakura tak lagi kuasa membendung air matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST AND FOREVER**

by Ravensky Y-chan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Hinata," Sakura memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Kau cantik hari ini. Sasuke sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita baik sepertimu." Ia berusaha tersenyum, setulus yang sanggup ia lakukan. Hati Sakura perih, perih sekali sampai-sampai ia tak peduli jika hari ini bumi berhenti berputar. Bagi Sakura, dunianya berakhir bersamaan dengan hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dan kenapa pula semua ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah Sasuke berjanji akan selalu bersamanya? Setia menunggunya?

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku." Mana mungkin Sakura tidak tahu? Di mata lavender itu, Sakura bisa melihat binar, seolah seribu bintang terpantul di sana. "Kapan kau sampai? Aku tidak tahu kau pulang ke Jepang," ujar Hinata sambil meremas tangan Sakura.

"Kemarin." Sakura menyadari suaranya bergetar dan ia berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku khusus datang untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mengundangku. Aku menerima kabar dari Karin-nee minggu lalu."

"Tentu saja. Kau sahabatku, Sakura. Pesta ini tak akan lengkap tanpamu."

Senyum lembut itu… Sakura tak tahan melihatnya, jadi ia memalingkan tatapannya dan beralih ke mempelai pria.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, "Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Hanya itu. Hanya satu kalimat singkat yang dijawab dengan satu gumaman ambigu, dengan tangan yang saling bersalaman dan mata yang saling bertatapan. Sakura membiarkan seluruh emosi terpancar dari matanya. Jika sebelumnya ia mati-matian menyembunyikan lukanya dari Hinata, kini justru ia lepaskan semuanya. Biarkan Sasuke melihatnya. Biarkan Sasuke merasakan kepedihan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan datang. Dua tahun.. dua tahun sudah Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura-nya—atau begitulah dulu—pergi ke pedalaman di Tibet untuk meneliti kearifan lokal di sana. Di tahun pertama, tak sehari pun Sasuke lewati tanpa menulis surat untuknya. Namun dari 365 amplop surat itu, tak satu pun mendapat respon dari Sakura. Gadisnya seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melihat tangan Sakura yang gemetar terulur kepadanya. Meskipun dia tersenyum, namun Sasuke bisa melihat kesedihan terpancar dari matanya. Buru-buru Sasuke menyambut tangan itu, menghentikan getarannya.

"Hn."

Tidak ada yang sanggup Sasuke katakan atau lakukan. Ia hanya memandang Sakura. Dia masih cantik seperti dulu. Masih sama seperti Sakura-nya dua tahun yang lalu, yang ia lepas kepergiannya di Bandara Internasional Konoha. Namun tidak ada lagi senyum ceria dan tawa riangnya. Hanya ada kepedihan dan sorot mata yang kelam. Sasuke ingin memeluknya. Menghilangkan kesedihan di netranya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Sakura lah yang telah meninggalkannya. Lagipula dia tidak akan sanggup menghancurkan Hinata. Tidak di saat Hinata sedang luar biasa berbahagia.

Momen sekejab yang terasa seperti seabad itu akhirnya berakhir dengan terlepasnya tangan Sakura. Ia terdesak ke samping oleh tamu-tamu lain yang ingin memberi selamat kepada mempelai. Namun Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang diselipkan Sakura ke tangannya.

Sebuah kertas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haruno International Hotel, 09.00 pm._

Sasuke terus menatap lembar itu. Apa yang ingin Sakura sampaikan padanya? Untuk apa dia ingin bertemu?

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilan Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Istrinya yang cantik itu sudah berpakaian rapi. "Maafkan aku. Di malam pertama kita aku tidak bisa melayanimu sebagai istri, dan malah pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu jika siklus bulananmu datang kemarin. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah dan keluarga besarmu."

Pipi Hinata merona mendengar Sasuke membicarakan tamu bulanannya. Memang sial, sehari sebelum pernikahannya, Hinata justru menstruasi. "Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Hinata, dan aku sudah minta maaf pada ayahmu karena tidak bisa mendampingimu ke sana. Ada urusan penting. Dan aku yakin sebenarnya keluargamu ingin melakukan perpisahan privat sebelum kita pergi ke Eropa besok."

Hinata bersumpah ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Sejak kepergian Sakura ke Tibet, Sasuke selalu tampak muram. Apalagi pada bulan-bulan terakhir, dia berubah dingin dan menutup diri. Hinata sudah lama mengenal Sasuke. Terus terang saja, dia sudah memperhatikan lelaki itu sejak Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke padanya. Dan terima kasih kepada Paman Fugaku dan ayahnya, tiga bulan lalu Sasuke dan Hinata resmi dijodohkan.

Hinata tahu perjodohan ini semata hanya untuk bisnis, namun ia tidak peduli. Bisa berada di sisi Sasuke setiap saat adalah anugerah yang tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Dan bukan salahnya merebut Sasuke dari Sakura, Sakura sendiri lah yang meninggalkan Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke tidak—ralat, belum—mencintai Hinata, tapi Hinata akan berusaha membuat Sasuke berpaling padanya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun," Hinata menatap suaminya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, telepon saja."

"Hn."

Lama setelah pintu ditutup, Sasuke masih termenung di sofa. Dia menggenggam erat kertas pemberian Sakura. Pikiran berkecamuk di benaknya. Ego melawan kata hati. Namun sekeras apapun Sasuke menyangkal, kata hati akan selalu menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi di sini lah ia sekarang. Di depan meja resepsionis Haruno International Hotel. Hotel milik keluarga Sakura.

Seorang resepsionis melayani Sasuke. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan…?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Tuan Uchiha!" serunya, seolah ia memang sedang menanti Sasuke. "Nona Haruno sudah membuat reservasi untuk anda. Silakan lewat sini."

Sasuke mengikuti resepsionis tersebut. Lift menunjukkan bahwa mereka berada di lantai paling atas. Mereka berbelok di lorong kanan dan berhenti di kamar paling ujung. Resepsionis tersebut membukakan pintu, mempersilakannya masuk dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Kamar mewah bergaya minimalis modern itu diterangi cahaya remang-remang dari sebuah proyektor. Sepertinya proyektor ini terhubung dengan pintu kamar, karena layar didepannya mulai menampilkan gambar setelah pintu dibuka dan ia memasuki ruangan.

"Halo, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tertegun. Layar menampilkan gambar seorang gadis berambut pink pendek. Itu Sakuranya dua tahun lalu. "Aku sudah sampai di Tibet." Kamera di putar sehingga memperlihatkan hamparan salju putih di sekitarnya. "Di sini dingin sekali. Bbrrrrr. Tapi pemandangannya indah bukan?"

Gambar berganti, memperlihatkan hutan nan hijau.

"Sekarang aku sedang berada di hutan. Ini musim berburu. Aku sedang bersama beberapa warga. Kami akan berburu rusa." Tiba-tiba kamera diputar dengan cepat. "Lihat, Sasuke-kun! Di sana ada satu! Ah, dia kabur!" Kamera terus bergerak cepat, menunjukkan bahwa pemegangnya sedang berlari. Setelah akhirnya kamera kembali mengarah ke Sakura, terlihat wajahnya yang penuh peluh "Rusanya terlepas," dia tertawa ringan. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu berisik. Psstt, aku harus mematikan kamera dan mencoba untuk diam sebelum tetua memarahiku." Dia nyengir, tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sama sekali, dan gambar kembali berganti. Menampilkan Sakura dengan berbagai latar dan kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan. Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang ada-ada saja. Dia duduk di sofa terdekat dan terus menyimak gambar yang ditampilkan. Hingga sampai pada rekaman yang membuatnya terhenyak.

Gambar kali ini menampilkan Sakura dengan latar belakang matahari terbit.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kabarmu?" Sasuke melihat raut letih dan sendu di wajah Sakura. Rambutnya yang kini panjang tersapu angin pagi. "Sudah satu setengah tahun aku tak melihatmu. Apa kau sehat? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." Air mata meluncur di pipi putihnya. "Aku tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangmu. Aku—" isakan lolos dari tenggorokannya, "aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Sakura tergugu dan Sasuke merasa hatinya mencelos. "Kau tau, Sasuke-kun, ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah. Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sini. Bersamaku, menikmati matahari terbit. Tunggu aku, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggu lah aku." Sakura menatap lurus ke arah kamera dan matanya memancarkan kesungguhan yang terasa hangat di hati Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, dengan segenap hatiku."

Berikutnya hanya ada foto-foto Sakura dalam berbagai pose dan latar belakang. Seolah semua foto tersebut sengaja diambil untuk diperlihatkan kepada Sasuke. Seolah Sakura ingin membagi hari-harinya saat Sasuke tak di sampingnya. Dan tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

"Aaa, kau sudah melihatnya."

Sasuke menolehkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara. Di pintu, Sakura berdiri berbalut coat dan boot sebetisnya. Sasuke mengawasinya saat Sakura melepas coat dan menggantungnya di gantungan sebelah pintu. Bootnya pun dilepas dan digantikan dengan sandal hotel. Sasuke terus mengamati Sakura yang kini berpenampilan santai. Hanya kaos pas badan dan hot pants. Dan dari sepasang tonjolan di dadanya, Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak mengenakan apapun lagi.

Sakura yang merasa diawasi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Dia tersenyum miring.

Sasuke tidak memberi respon apa pun, hanya terus menatap Sakura. Saat Sakura sudah berada dihadapannya, gadis itu duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan menguburkan wajah di dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menarik napas. "Baumu masih sama. Keharuman yang menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ada apa dengan otak jeniusnya? _Tidak kedinginan_? Itukah yang dia perhatikan sekarang?

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran tersirat dalam suara Sasuke. Ah, Sasukenya masih sama. Tidak banyak bicara namun begitu perhatian. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Bukankah ada kau yang akan menghangatkanku?" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke frustasi. Sakura tidak bisa muncul begitu saja dan menggodanya seperti ini, seolah mereka masih sepasang kekasih, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Demi tuhan, Sasuke sudah menikah.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengambil apa yang tersisa untukku," jawab Sakura sambil menelusuri rahang Sasuke dengan hidungnya.

"Yang tersisa untukmu?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tidak ada yang tersisa untukmu. Tidak setelah kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," suara Sakura meninggi. "Tidak sehari pun terlewat tanpa ku memikirkanmu. Tidak seharipun, Sasuke-kun."

"Lantas mengapa kau mengabaikanku? Mengapa kau tak mengabariku?" suara Sasuke ikut meninggi, mengimbangi Sakura.

"Aku berada di pedalaman, Sasuke-kun. Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Sakura menjerit putus asa. Napasnya memburu dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, tidak ada jaringan telepon, apalagi internet di sana."

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengirim surat."

"Sudah kulakukan," lagi-lagi Sakura menjerit putus asa. "Sudah kulakukan. Setiap hari, dalam dua tahun ini, aku terus mengirimimu surat, tapi tak satu pun kau hiraukan."

"Tidak kuhiraukan? Bukannya kau yang tidak menghiraukan suratku?" tanya Sasuke, kembali sinis.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak menerima satu pun suratmu."

Otak Sasuke bekerja cepat. Mana mungkin Sakura tidak menerima suratnya. Dia sendiri yang memberikan surat-surat itu kepada Kakashi, butler di rumahnya. Tapi.. apa mungkin Sakura berbohong? Sakura yang Sasuke kenal adalah orang yang jujur. Dari sorot matanya Sasuke dapat melihat kesungguhan di sana. Dan apa mungkin orang yang melupakannya membuat video seperti itu dalam setiap kesempatan? Mendadak sebuah pemahaman mendatanginya.

"Ayah," ujarnya singkat.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura semakin dibuat bingung.

"Ayah yang menyabotase surat-surat kita." Sasuke yakin seratus persen. Ia ingat pernah melihat Ayahnya membakar amplop dalam jumlah besar. Dan Sasuke tahu motif ayahnya: manjauhkannya dari Sakura demi perjodohan bisnis yang terus menerus ditolaknya hingga tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke kembali tersadar saat tangan Sakura melingkari lehernya. Wajahnya yang basah karena air mata menempel erat di perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Kau milikku, Sasuke-kun. Kau milikku." Sakura terisak.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya untuk balas memeluk Sakura. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Batin Sasuke berkecamuk. Dia masih sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi dia tidak mungkin menghianati Hinata. Tidak adil jika ia melukai Hinata atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Mungkin ragamu bukan lagi milikku, tapi di sini," Sakura memegang dada kiri Sasuke, "hatimu akan selalu menjadi milikku." Tangis Sakura semakin pilu.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia mencium Sakura. Menyalurkan semua rindu dan perasaan yang dipendamnya. Ciuman itu panas, panjang dan sarat perasaan. Saat bibir keduanya terpisah untuk menghirup napas, Sasuke menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Sakura.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun, setidaknya malam ini jadilah milikku," Sakura memohon dengan sangat, "dan jadikan aku milikmu."

Tatapan dan satu kalimat dari Sakura seperti mantra bagi Sasuke. Dan tidak perlu banyak pertimbangan baginya untuk mengabulkan permohonan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamar hotel mengusik tidurnya. Dia meraba sebelah kanannya, tempat di mana semalam Sakura berada. Kosong dan dingin. Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia teringat malam panasnya dengan Sakura. Bercak darah di sprei putih ini menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke adalah yang pertama bagi Sakura. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Sakura adalah yang pertama bagi Sasuke. Sebut dia culun, tapi bagi Sasuke penyatuan dua tubuh harus lah dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Karena semua ini bukan hanya tentang _sex_, tapi _making love_. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya pada Sakura, menyentuhnya bukan hanya dengan raganya, tapi juga seluruh hatinya. Sasuke duduk di ranjang, dan saat menoleh, dia melihat ada sepucuk surat di atas nakas.

_Dearest Sasuke-kun,_

_Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu yang mau meladeni semua keegoisanku,_

_padahal aku tahu berat bagimu menghianati Hinata._

_Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalmu._

_Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang dikirimkan tuhan kepadaku._

_Mungkin kisah kita memang singkat,_

_namun kau akan selalu ada di hatiku._

_Kau tahu, kau adalah pria pertama bagiku,_

_dan selamanya hanya kaulah satu-satunya._

_Aku akan pergi jauh dari hidupmu._

_Berbahagialah dengan Hinata._

_Cintaku menyertaimu._

_Yours, Sakura._

Dan air mata mengiringi kesedihan Sasuke, yang sekali lagi kehilangan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ABA-**

Hohoho, tamat dengan gejenya. Awalnya author pengen buat cerita lemon, tapi kata hati selalu menang, "jangan cyin, dosa." Wkwkwkwk. Fic ini terinspirasi dari pemikiran pribadi yang pengen banget ngobrak-abrik pernikahannya mantan #psychoabis. Semoga reader puas ya. Mind to review?


End file.
